


Bury Me Deep in Love

by cupidsbow



Category: The Sapphires (2012)
Genre: Aboriginal Australians kicking ass, Angst, Civil Rights Movement, F/M, Fanvid, Women Being Awesome, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How long this cold dark night is taking." A songvid for Festivids 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bury Me Deep in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanguinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/gifts).



> **Visual source:** The Sapphires  
>  **Music:** Bury Me Deep in Love, Kylie Minogue (feat. Jimmy Little)  
>  **Warnings:** Flashes, violence.

  


**Download from MediaFire:** [Deep in Love - cupidsbow-sm](http://www.mediafire.com/download/zm483hwq4w0n2d3/Deep_in_Love_-_cupidsbow-sm.rar) (52.25MB, MP4)


End file.
